La juventud de Lily y James
by Mary Hermione
Summary: La historia de Lily y James desde su primer encuentro hasta su primer beso. Un final sorprendente y un resumen de su corta pero tierna historia de amor. Para saber más tendreis que leerlo.


Hola de nuevo. Pense en publicar este fanfic poquito a poco pero cambie de opinión. Es un fanfic sobre los merodeadores en el que se cuenta la historia de Lily y James. De paso aproveche para resaltar el trío formado por Sirius, Remus y James. Espero que no se note demasiado que me cae mal Peter xD. Espero que os guste y que dejeis algún review.

Mary

La juventud de Lily y James 

Su primer encuentro no fue lo que podríamos llamar romántico. Caminando por el tren; Sirius, Remus, Peter y James chocaron contra Lily. Ellos iban hablando distraídos y ella llevaba una jaula con su lechuza por lo que no veía muy bien por donde caminaba, chocaron y la jaula hubiera caído al suelo si James no la hubiera recogido a escasos centímetros del suelo. Lily tropezó y Remus la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Cuidado! - aviso Sirius a Remus.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Remus a Lily - Lo siento íbamos distraídos - se disculpó.

- Aquí tienes a tu lechuza, es muy bonita - le dijo James - Igual que tú.

- Podíais fijaros un poco por donde camináis y no acaparar todo el pasillo, el tren no es vuestro - respondió la pelirroja por fin.

- Lo sentimos mucho... - empezó Remus pero no sabia su nombre y la frase quedó en el aire.

- Lily, me llamo Lily Evans – la chica terminó la frase.

- Mucho gusto, Lily, yo soy Remus Lupin y ellos son mis amigos Sirius Black, Peter Petrigrew y James Potter - contestó Remus con una sonrisa.

A Lily, Remus no le pareció mal chico por lo que aceptó sus disculpas y se fue.

Ya en Hogwarts los 4 chicos y Lily acabaron en Gryffindor. Pasaba el tiempo y Remus se había convertido en el único y mejor amigo de Lily, la gente solía despreciarla por ser hija de muggles. James, que se había enamorado de Lily nada más verla por primera vez en el tren, siempre la molestaba tratando de llamar su atención, y parece que mucho no se equivocaba pues la pelirroja se había enamorado completamente de James aunque no lo reconociera.

- James, no creo que bromear con ella sea la mejor manera de conseguir que se enamore de ti, ella es muy inteligente y ya habrá averiguado tus intenciones o tal vez pensará lo peor de ti.

A James no le gustaba reconocerlo pero Remus tenia razón solo que el trataba de olvidarla de esa manera porque veía imposible que una chica como Lily se enamorara de él.

Cuando James consiguió el puesto de buscador en el equipo de quidditch pensó que tal vez así tuviera alguna posibilidad de ganarse a Lily, pero las chicas estaban siempre a su alrededor y para darle celos a ella el coqueteaba con todas las chicas, lo que solo consiguió que Lily lo tomara por un egocéntrico y se alejase más, por mucho que eso la lastimase.

Sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor, James escuchaba todos los días la misma canción.

En el fondo de tus sentimientos,  
Me busco pero no me encuentro,  
Y en mis sueños te veo…alejándote…  
Dime niña cual es el secreto,  
que escondes bajo tus ojos de hielo,

Que si me engañas me muero, si me dejas otra vez…  
Y ahora…  
Quien me roba el ansia de tus besos,  
Quien desnuda el alma de tus sueños,  
Quien le pinta el sol a tu universo,  
Cada amanecer…  
Y ahora…  
Quien hechiza el duende de tus labios,  
Quien te da esperanza,  
Quien escribe "amor" en tu diario,  
Quien vive en tu piel…  
Tiembla el alma al decir te quiero,  
Y una mentira nos inunda el cielo,  
Hoy tu mirada vacía ya no es la misma d ayer…  
Y hasta los árboles que abrazan mil vientos,  
Se deshojan si llega el invierno,  
Hoy nuestra flor se marchita en esta inmensidad…  
Y ahora…  
El aroma extraño de tu ropa,  
El sabor nuevo de tu boca,  
Y esa herida que clavadita llevare…  
Y ahora…  
Quien le pone luz a tu secreto,  
Quien desnuda el ángel de tu cuerpo,  
Quien le prende fuego a tu deseo,  
Cada anochecer…  
Y ahora…  
Quien le da ternura a tus silencios,  
Quien te espera al alba,  
Quien me quita lo que yo mas quiero…  
Si es otro querer…dime quien…  
Quien vive en tu piel…

Dime quien...

En el fondo se sentía identificado con la canción, parecía hablar de su situación con Lily.

James y Sirius no podían evitar molestar siempre que podían a Severus Snape que hacia lo mismo con ellos. Lily salía en su defensa hasta que el le dijo que no necesitaba la ayuda de una "asquerosa sangre sucia". James quiso obligar a Snape a que se disculpara pero no lo consiguió sobre todo porque Lily le dijo:

- Déjale en paz, Potter, puedo defenderme sola aparte que te ha hecho para que le trates así.

- Es solo que existe no se si me entiendes- Respondió James.

- Que arrogante eres, Potter - le dijo ella.

Esta conversación solo fue objeto de nuevas burlas por parte de Snape, esta vez, antes de que James volviera a reaccionar, lo hizo Remus que amenazó a Severus con la varita, a pesar de todo el seguía negándose a disculparse con Lily, Remus cansado de sus negativas iba a echarle una maldición pero Lily le detuvo.

- Déjalo, Remus, no merece la pena un castigo por este idiota que esta tan avergonzado de su familia que se dedica a insultar a otros que son como o el o a los hijos de muggles como yo. Te agradezco mucho que hayas salido en mi defensa pero no me importa reconocer ante el ni ante nadie que soy hija de muggles, estoy muy orgullosa de mi familia y no tengo nada de que avergonzarme, si solo por mi condición de hija de muggles me llama "sangre sucia" es el quien se está ensuciando la boca y no yo. No le vendría mal un buen lavado- Dicho esto y en un ataque de rabia se giró hacia Snape y dijo: "fregotego". Los chicos se quedaron impresionados nunca habían visto a Lily tan enfadada.

Después de eso ella se fue, James hizo ademán (intento) de seguirla pero Remus lo retuvo (lo paró) y el protestó:

- ¿Porque no me dejaste seguirla, Remus?

- Porque se que a ella no le hubiera gustado - contestó Remus.

- Remus tiene razón, James - intervino Sirius.

- Esta bien supongo que tenéis razón - se resignó James (no le quedo más remedio que admitirlo).

Pasaba el tiempo, y tal y como lo había hecho Remus, Sirius se fue ganando la confianza de Lily.

- Lily ¿porque ese desprecio hacia James¿que hizo para que le odies tanto? - preguntó un día Sirius a Lily.

- Me parece un engreído además Remus y tu parecéis sus perritos lo seguís a todas partes - contestó la pelirroja con indiferencia.

- James es nuestro amigo y no es él quien decide siempre a donde vamos o que hacemos, lo decidimos entre todos como el buen grupo de amigos que somos - respondió Sirius.

Lily sonrió tal vez satisfecha por la respuesta del chico.

Sirius, Remus y James pasaban juntos los veranos, Peter prefería pasarlo con sus padres. Lily se hospedaba en el Callejón Diagon durante el verano, bajo la tutela y vigilancia del profesor Dumbledore, quien de vez en cuando le concedía permiso para ir a Hogsmeade. Fue allí donde se encontró con los tres chicos.

Lily¿Qué haces tú por aquí? – preguntó Remus desconcertado.

Hola Remus, yo también me alegro de verte – contestó la pelirroja.

Me refería a que pensaba que pasabas las vacaciones con tus padres – respondió el chico tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Lily.

¿Qué pasa, yo no me merezco un saludo y un beso? – protestó Sirius.

Perdona Sirius, hola – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – Hola a ti también Potter – saludo Lily por educación.

Hola Evans – saludó James con desanimo.

La verdad es que apenas estoy con mis padres desde que entre en Hogwarts, mi hermana es muggle y no acepta que yo sea bruja, por el contrario mis padres, a pesar de que también son muggles, están encantados. No puedo pasar los veranos en casa porque la discusiones entre mi hermana y yo son constantes y mi padre está enfermo y le hace mucho daño que discutamos. El profesor Dumbledore prometió hacerse cargo de mi y me alquila todos los años una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante para todo el verano, también puso a mi servicio a dos elfos domésticos, viene todos los fines de semana que puede a verme para asegurarse de que todo esta bien, me escribe todos los días para saber como estoy, en fin es para mi como un abuelo. Muchas veces me da permiso para venir a Hogsmeade y aquí estoy – Lily respondió tranquilamente a la pregunta que había formulado Remus

Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros – dijo Remus.

Te lo agradezco Remus pero no creo que a Potter le apetezca – respondió Lily

¿Qué dices, James¿Te importa que venga con nosotros? – pregunto Sirius a James

No me importa, es vuestra amiga ¿no? Bueno pues puede salir con nosotros siempre que quiera. No tiene porque estar sola por mi culpa, ella es demasiado buena para estar sola, aparte los amigos de mis amigos son mis amigos – Respondió James

¡Que caballeroso! Gracias – le dijo Lily y hizo lo que no tenia pensado hacer nunca, le dio un beso en la mejilla a James.

Parece que estamos ante una nueva pareja – se burló Sirius

Uy, Uy! Y yo creo que estamos ante un celoso – respondió Lily sonriendo

¬¬ Esta bien me callo no vuelvo a hacer otra broma – dijo Sirius

No digas eso tontito sabes muy bien que estaba bromeando – le respondió la pelirroja y le dio a Sirius el segundo beso de la tarde.

Me voy a poner celoso – bromeo Remus

No tienes porque ponerte celoso, Remus, sabes que os quiero a los dos por igual ya que sois mis únicos amigos – la mirada de Lily entristeció, esto no paso desapercibido para los chicos.

Hoy la señorita decide adonde vamos ¿Adonde le apetece ir? – preguntó James haciendo una reverencia

Seguro que conocéis muy bien Hogsmeade porque no me lo enseñáis – respondió la pelirroja sonriendo

Los chicos le enseñaron los lugares más bonitos de Hogsmeade, Lily parecía haberse olvidado de la tristeza y de lo sola que estaba pero cuando debió volver su mirada volvió a ser triste. Para los chicos no paso desapercibido que cuando dejaron a Lily en el Caldero Choreante la pelirroja bajo la cabeza sabiendo que una vez que ellos se fueran volvería a estar sola.

Una vez más, la situación no paso desapercibida para los merodeadores.

Chicos ¿porque no nos quedamos a pasar la noche en el Caldero Chorreante? Mañana podremos hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore para preguntarle si Lily puede quedarse con nosotros a pasar el verano – propuso Sirius

Por mi no hay inconvenientes, mi casa es muy grande y Lily podrá escoger la habitación que más le guste. ¿Qué dices tú, James? – respondió Remus

A mi no me importa que ella se quede en tu casa, Remus, después de todo es tu casa y puedes invitar a quien quieras, su presencia no me es molesta, es ella quien me desprecia – respondió James

Aun no me habéis preguntado que pienso yo – protestó Lily

Perdona Lily¿quieres pasar el verano en mi casa? – Preguntó Remus

Lily no respondió.

Por favor Lily di que si – le pidió Sirius

"Por favor que diga que si, la tendré cerca aunque solo sea como la amiga de Sirius y Remus" – pensó James

Esta bien, aceptó vuestra propuesta, ya veremos que le parece al profesor Dumbledore – respondió por fin la pelirroja sonriendo

James pagó la estancia de los tres en el Caldero Chorreante y Lily tuvo que reconocer que era buen amigo. Los chicos se despidieron de Lily en la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaremos dos puertas más hacia la izquierda – le dijo Remus – Buenas noches que descanses – se despidió dándole un beso

No olvides que no estas sola, Lily - le recordó Sirius y también le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja.

Lily sonrió a los chicos y les dio las buenas noches.

¡Dulces sueños Evans! – le deseó James

Gracias Potter. Buenas noches a los tres – respondió Lily

La noche transcurrió tranquila hasta que los chicos escucharon un grito proveniente de la habitación de Lily. Los tres se levantaron, cogieron sus varitas y salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de la chica. Al llegar se encontraron la puerta cerrada.

No recuerdo que Lily cerrara con llave – apuntó Sirius

Tenemos que entrar, algo ha pasado ahí dentro – dijo Remus

Olvidando que eran magos trataron de echar la puerta abajo hasta que, finalmente la abrieron con un simple Alohomora. Al entrar encontraron la ventana abierta y a Lily inconsciente en el suelo con una herida en el brazo. Los tres se quedaron fríos y no conseguían reaccionar. El primero en reaccionar fue James que vendó la herida del brazo, tras la reacción de James, los otros chicos también reaccionaron, Sirius cerró la ventana y Remus la puerta. James levantó a Lily, la acostó en la cama y la tapo para darle calor ya que la pelirroja estaba fría como el hielo. A pesar de todo la chica no despertaba. Sirius y Remus encendieron la chimenea mientras James se paseaba en círculos por la habitación tratando de entender que había pasado.

Tras varios intentos de hacer volver en si a Lily decidieron montar guardia en la habitación de la chica, James se ofreció a empezar él la guardia. Sirius y Remus lo dejaron empezar porque sabían de sobra que James sentía algo por Lily.

James no dejaba de preguntarse como habría sucedido todo. Entonces la vio tan indefensa que quiso protegerla con todas sus fuerzas y jamás dejar que le sucediera nada malo.

Es preciosa, pero lo es más aún, parece un ángel – pensó James para si mismo.

Entonces Lily se despertó y lo vio a él a su lado.

James ¿qué haces aquí¿Qué me paso? – preguntó la pelirroja débilmente.

Trató de levantarse pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y tuvo que volver a tumbarse con la ayuda de James.

Oímos un grito, encontramos la puerta cerrada y la abrimos con magia. Cuando conseguimos entrar estabas en el suelo con una herida en el brazo y la ventana estaba abierta ¿Qué pasó, Lily?

No lo sé, James, yo estaba durmiendo cuando de repente sentí una brisa entonces me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y de que había alguien más en la habitación entonces grite, cerró la puerta, me aturdió con un hechizo, después de eso no recuerdo nada más – Lily empezó a llorar.

James la abrazó con fuerza intentando tranquilizarla.

No te preocupes, no estas sola, yo estoy contigo y los chicos también, no vamos a dejarte sola nunca, me oyes, nunca. Ahora estas conmigo, Lily, no va a pasarte nada, te lo prometo – la tranquilizó James.

Gracias, James, de verdad muchas gracias. Perdóname te juzgue sin conocerte – lo abrazó con más fuerza y siguió llorando en silencio.

James le acariciaba la melena pelirroja y la espalda para infundirle tranquilidad

No tiene importancia Lily, yo tampoco fui lo que podríamos llamar amable contigo – respondió James.

De repente Lily paro de llorar y empezó a reír. James la miró dudosamente¿Le estaría dando una taque de nervios?

Sin darnos cuenta hemos pasado a llamarnos por nuestros nombres en lugar de por nuestros apellidos – explicó Lily al ver la cara con la que la miraba el chico.

Si, es cierto, ni cuenta nos dimos, parece que hemos superado nuestras diferencias. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

He tenido días mejores. ¿Podrías, por favor, acercarme un vaso de agua? Hay una jarra y un vaso sobre la mesa.

James hizo lo que la pelirroja le pedía pero Lily aun estaba débil, no tenia fuerza para sujetar el vaso por lo que James se lo acercó a los labios para que pudiese beber. Cuando terminó le dio las gracias y James fue a dejar el vaso en su sitio, entonces apareció Remus para revelarle en la guardia.

Lily, veo que ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Remus con dulzura.

Aun me siento algo débil, pero es normal después de un hechizo aturdidor – respondió Lily

James, puedes ir a descansar, yo me quedo con Lily – le dijo Remus a James

James miro a Lily que le dijo:

Puedes irte con Remus voy a estar bien

James abandonó la habitación.

¿Qué paso, Lily¿Sabes quien te atacó? – preguntó Remus.

No lo sé, Remus, esa persona entró por la ventana, cuando yo grité cerró la puerta con magia y me aturdió con un hechizo – respondió Lily.

¿Sabes porque te atacaron¿Te falta algo? – preguntó Remus.

No lo sé…. ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó Lily

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Remus asustado

Me falta mi relicario, esa persona debía buscarlo y para poder quitármelo tuvo que hechizarme – respondió Lily.

¿Para que quería alguien tu relicario? – preguntó Remus

Tiene mucho valor es de oro blanco y pertenece a mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo. A mi no me importa el valor monetario que pueda tener sino el recuerdo de mi familia – respondió Lily.

No te preocupes, lo vamos a recuperar, ahora descansa – le dijo Remus.

La ayudó a tumbarse, la tapó y le dio un beso en la frente.

A la hora en la que Sirius debía ir a revelar a Remus, James se despertó y vio que Sirius dormía como un tronco, por lo que se levantó y fue el en su lugar. Cuando llegó a la habitación, Lily dormía y Remus estaba sentado en una silla leyendo. Cuando lo vio entrar le dijo:

James¿Qué haces tu aquí¿Dónde esta Sirius? – preguntó sorprendido

Sirius no se despertó, sigue durmiendo como un lirón y como yo ya estaba despierto vine en su lugar – contestó James

¬¬ Este Sirius no cambia por nada – bromeo Remus

Los chicos se rieron muy bajito para no despertar a Lily.

Vete a descansar, Remus, ya me quedo yo con ella. Si la bella durmiente (N/A: se refiere a Sirius) se despierta dile que ya estoy yo aquí haciendo su guardia – le dijo James.

Los chicos volvieron a reír y Remus abandonó la habitación.

James cogió la lechuza de Lily y le mandó una carta al Profesor Dumbledore contándole lo que había pasado por lo que le pedía que fuera lo antes posible al Caldero Chorreante.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana Lily se despertó sobresaltada, había soñado que la volvían a atacar, estaba tan pálida que James se asustó.

A veces pasa que tu mirada traduce más de mil palabras a la vez.

Lily ¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué te despertaste tan sobresaltada? – preguntó James preocupado.

_Palabras que recuerdan momentos que ya viviste ayer._

_Qué le vas a hacer, así es el amor conmigo amiga. _

Tuve un sueño, soñé que volvían a atacarme pero esta vez conseguían matarme y no había nadie que me ayudara – Lily se abrazó a James para llorar en silencio.

Y a veces pienso y me planteo sí realmente te merezco y sí la vida me dará algún día lo que me has dado tu, que le voy a hacer, así es el amor contigo, niña.

Tranquila, fue solo un sueño. Te repito lo que te dije esta noche, no estás sola. Sirius, Remus y yo estamos contigo, nunca volverás a estar sola, nosotros no dejaremos que te pase nada. Si quieren hacerte daño antes tendrán que pasar por encima de mi – la tranquilizó James.

Hay que ver como es la vida con tu amor que llena de ilusión y de esperanza cada día.

Después la agarró por los hombros, la alejo un poco de él y le secó las lagrimas.

Y te agradezco hacerme ver lo que es querer, dejarme ser quien quiero ser y darle sentido a esta vida.

Mírame a los ojos y dime que ves en ellos ¿ves odio, rencor o tal vez amor? – preguntó James con una dulzura que sorprendió a Lily.

Si lloras, lloro, si ríes, rió, a donde vayas yo te sigo.

Veo ternura, amistad y amor. ¿Qué ves tú en los míos? – preguntó ella con la misma dulzura.

Si necesitas de mi ayuda sin dudar te la daré, todo cuanto soy, he sido y seré yo te lo doy.

Miedo, tristeza, ternura, amistad, dulzura, belleza y amor – contestó el.

Hay que ver como es la vida con tu amor que llena de ilusión y de esperanza cada día.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando y sin darse cuenta sus labios se juntaron. Se besaron con toda la ternura y todo el amor que llevaban guardando durante tanto tiempo.

Y te agradezco hacerme ver lo que es querer, dejarme ser quien quiero ser y darle sentido a esta vida. (Hay que ver de Alex Ubago)

Así fue como empezó esta historia de amor que terminó trágicamente pero también podemos decir que terminó románticamente pues James cumplió la promesa que le hizo a Lily. Para salvarla a ella y a su hijo luchó contra el que no debe ser nombrado hasta la muerte, para que ella pudiera escapara con Harry. La pregunta es: si James le dio la oportunidad de escapar ¿por qué no lo hizo, mi respuesta es: Tal vez Lily no quería que James se quedará solo. La cuestión es que, más tarde, ella murió para salvar a su hijo. La mayor satisfacción para ellos hubiera sido saber que su sacrificio valió la pena y que su hijo sería reconocido en el mundo mágico como "el niño que sobrevivió".

Pero ahora volvemos atrás en nuestra historia y respondamos a algunas preguntas:

- ¿Qué fue del relicario? Como buenos "merodeadores", Sirius, Remus y James lo recuperaron. James se lo dio a Lily el día que le pidió formalmente que fuera su novia.

- ¿Descubrieron quién había atacado a Lily y quién se había llevado el relicario? Por desgracia no lograron descubrirlo pero les resultó de mayor importancia el haber recuperado un objeto de tanto valor para Lily.

- ¿Consiguieron los chicos que Lily se quedara con ellos aquel verano? Si, el profesor Dumbledore consideró que estaría más segura con los tres chicos.

Ahora desde ese momento demos un salto adelante y, a cámara lenta, veamos pasar los mejores momentos de la pareja. El día en que James le pidió a Lily que se casara con él, el día de su boda, el día en que Lily le dijo a James que estaba embarazada, el nacimiento de Harry y su bautizo. Ahora paremos aquí pues sabemos que el final será triste. Dejemos a Lily y a James felices con su hijo, sin saber el futuro que les espera, sin saber que ni siquiera Sirius podrá estar con él ya que será injustamente culpado de su muerte.

Después de esto demos otro salto en el tiempo, veamos pasar la solitaria infancia de Harry, maltratado por sus tíos, su primo y sus amigotes. Su mayor felicidad al saber que era mago y el descubrir la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres. En Hogwarts descubre la magia y la amistad con Ron, Hermione, Fred, George... En su primer año en Hogwarts pudo ver el reflejo de sus padres en el Espejo de Erised y, con la ayuda del Profesor Dumbledore, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía cerrarse en la idea de ver a sus padres reflejados en un espejo sabiendo que estaban muertos. En el tercer año, Harry descubre el Mapa del Merodeador, se encuentra con Remus Lupin, con su padrino Sirius Black y con el que creían muerto, Peter Pettrigrew, el traidor, el hombre que lo dejo sin padres... Ese año Harry aprende a crear un pratonus, el suyo toma forma de ciervo, la forma que su padre tomaba como animago, y se da cuenta de que el espíritu de su padre está vivo dentro de él. Ese mismo año Harry salvó a Sirius de los dementores, la noche en que eso sucedió, Sirius le recordó algo muy importante: "Los que nos quieren no nos abandonan jamás, siempre podremos encontrarlos en el corazón". Sigamos adelante y recordemos como en el cuarto año Harry pudo ver los "fantasmas" de sus padres.

Como termine esta historia ya no depende de mi sino de la verdadera autora de esta historia: J. K. Rowling.

Queda otra pregunta sin contestar:

- ¿Cuál seria mi final ideal? Harry debería sobrevivir a la batalla con Voldemort después de haber acabado por completo con él. Con ello Harry debería poder recuperar a sus padres, Sirius y todos aquellos que perdió por culpa de Voldemort. Por algo es magia ¿no?

Y otra pregunta que yo no puedo responder¿Qué final se le ocurrirá a Rowling?

Y así es como yo termino esta historia, desde un mundo sin magia y sin esperanza de que las personas que se fueron vuelvan, sin poder volver a verlas. De alguna manera todos podemos aplicarnos lo que Sirius le dijo a Harry y con esa frase terminó esta historia.

"Los que nos quieren no nos abandonan jamás siempre podremos encontrarlos en el corazón".


End file.
